Noah Drake (Rick Springfield)
Dr. Noah Drake, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He is the father of doctors Patrick Drake and Matt Hunter and the grandfather of Emma Scorpio-Drake, the late, Gabriel Santiago and Noah Scorpio-Drake. Noah has been portrayed by Rick Springfield from 1981 to 1983, reprising his role from November 24, 2005 to August 24, 2007, July 8 to September 22, 2008. He returned briefly in March 2012 and again on April 4-5, 2013 for the Nurses' Ball. Storylines 1981-83 Soon after Dr. Noah Drake arrives at General Hospital in 1981, he gains a reputation of being a playboy. He becomes involved with nurse Bobbie Spencer, but she realizes that he is unable to commit to her. She fakes blindness in order to keep him by her side, but the lies contribute to the end of their relationship. Noah then becomes involved with Tiffany Hill, but when Bobbie returns to work, she and Noah reconcile briefly, after which Noah tries again with Tiffany, but she pulls away. Noah leaves Port Charles in 1983 for a surgical position in an Atlanta hospital. In the time that he is gone, he has a son Patrick Drake with a wife Mattie, who is deceased. He is also revealed to have fathered Matt Hunter with a Donna Hunter, whom Noah had cheated with while Noah was still married with Mattie. Returns Noah returns to the show over 20 years later, when Dr. Robin Scorpio finds him in a bar near New York City in 2005. She asks that he return to General Hospital to consult on Jason Morgan's injury. Noah realizes that he is in no shape to operate due to his alcoholism, but he tells Robin about his son, Patrick Drake, also a neurosurgeon (and played by actor Jason Thompson, who strongly resembles Springfield). The two had been estranged since the death of Patrick's mother, Mattie. Noah blames himself for Mattie's death, and this guilt is the reason that he became an alcoholic. Years of drinking have caused the destruction of his liver from cirrhosis, and he is in desperate need of a transplant. His son Patrick offers to be the donor. Noah refuses, but Patrick goes ahead with the surgery anyway. They both work as surgeons at General Hospital, and come into conflict frequently. Their relationship continues to be strained, but Noah does what he can to assist Patrick with his ambivalent feelings about giving up womanizing, in order to pursue love interest Dr. Robin. In July 2007, a "1980s rock star character", Eli Love was introduced. Springfield played both parts, Dr. Noah Drake and Eli Love. The story was played for humor, as Drake talked about how much he disapproved of musicians. Anna Devane, Patrick and Robin were all involved in the Eli Love saga. While in Port Charles in 2007, Noah dated Anna, which their children definitely were against. In 2007, Noah once again left Port Charles to become a part of "Doctors Without Borders." On July 8, 2008, Noah returned to Port Charles, and was surprised to learn that Robin is pregnant with his grandchild. On November 3, 2008 his granddaughter Emma Scorpio-Drake is born. During the week of September 15, 2008, GH new resident Matt Hunter was revealed as the son that Noah had with Donna Hunter while cheating on Patrick's mother, Mattie. In March of 2012, Noah once again returned to town after Matt called him to inform him of Robin's "death." Noah briefly consoled Patrick and spent some time with Emma, before leaving again. While in town, he said he was still working with Doctors Without Borders. In April 2013, he returned to honor Robin by attending the Nurses' Ball. He goes to Patrick's and he convinces Patrick to tell Sabrina his true feelings for her as he tells Patrick not to make the same mistake he did. Noah tells Patrick that he once left a nurse slip through his fingers he was referring to Bobbie. At the nurses ball he encounters Bobbie and gives her a hug. Noah leaves Port Charles after having a long talk with Patrick Noah stays at the airport to await for his flight. At that moment Bobbie shows up and asks her if she would mind the company she says no. Bobbie tells him that she is returning to Seattle and Noah tells Bobbie that he is going to work at Seattle hospital.After following his own advice Bobbie and Noah leave Port Charles happily. Noah also arranges for Rick Springfield to perform Jessie's Girl at the Nurse's Ball. Health and Vitals *Received a liver transplant from his son, Patrick 2006 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Noah Drake Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Drake family Category:Fictional neurosurgeons Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini